


Találkozz velem

by Heteira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Erotica, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Massage Therapist Stiles Stilinski
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heteira/pseuds/Heteira
Summary: Stiles egy wellbeing vállalkozásban dolgozik masszőrként, Derek pedig egy mogorva, fájós hátú üzletember, akire ráférne egy alapos masszázs (és más is)...





	Találkozz velem

**Author's Note:**

> Anonim meme játékon bedobott kérésre készült még decemberben

Stiles szeretett korábban érkezni, kipakolni a tégelyeket, hallgatni egy kis zenét, ráhangolódni a munkára. Hozzálassulni. Mert egy masszázstól mindenki azt várta, hogy füstölőillatú legyen és New Age zenék szűrődjenek ki egy láthatatlan hangszóróból. Stiles dolgozott is ilyen helyen – megőrült tőle, ezért idővel otthagyta.

Most a saját szobáját úgy rendezte be, ahogy akarta – bár hetente három napot biztosan valamilyen irodában töltött. Legtöbbször, vagy egy szűk kamrát kapott, vagy egy tárgyalót. Egyik sem túl szerencsés: a tárgyaló nagy és személytelen tere nem segített, és a dolgozókban sokszor feszültséget keltett, a szűk kamra meg túl intimnek tűnt. Ez a helyiség kényelmes volt, a függönyön szűrt fény szökött be, tiszta illattal telt meg a levegő.

Stiles elrendezte a hordozható masszázságyat, a keze ügyébe pakolta az olajokat, végigszaglászta mindet, aztán bemelegítette a csuklóját. Kevés ember tudja, mennyire <i>megterhelő</i> végiggyúrni egy irodányi menedzsert.

– Á, Stiles, hamar ideértél… – A PR asszisztens állt az ajtóban, és a tisztesség kedvéért kettőt koppintott az ajtófélfára, mielőtt belépett volna.

– Kellett egy kis nyugi a ráhangolódáshoz – mérte végig Stiles a helyiséget. A lány zavartan lépett párat.

– De azért… akkor… most már készen állsz?

– Persze. Jöhetnek a srácok.

A lány pislogott. Valószínűleg nem volt ahhoz szokva, hogy lesrácokozzák a főnökét és a többi nagykutyát. De Stiles számára csak harmincas-negyvenes emberek voltak, akiknek stressztől, gondoktól és kevés mozgástól (vagy túl sok edzőtermi súlyemeléstől) merev minden izom a hátában.

– Hát akkor… szólok nekik…

A lány cipője kopogott a folyosón.

 

 

Öt órával és egy rakás klienssel később Stiles meghallotta azokat az összetéveszthetetlenül határozott lépéseket a folyosón, amik miatt már akkor végigbizsergett rajta a vágyakozás, ha csak meglátta a cég nevét a naptárában. Derek Hale.

Derek Hale az első két alkalommal fel sem bukkant. Az alacsonyabb beosztásban dolgozó kollégák 20 perces, a vállakra és a nyak felső részére koncentráló masszázst kaptak, a középvezetők fél órát, és a topmenedzserek egy egész órát. Amiből Derek Hale egy percet sem kért.

Persze, a cég kifizette Stiles egy óráját, ami alatt a telefonján játszott, de azért a második ilyen eset után tett egy megjegyzést Laura Hale-nek, az egyik tulajdonosnak. A következő alkalommal Derek morcosan bevonult. „A nővérem utasított, hogy jöjjek le, szóval akkor tudjuk ezt le gyorsan”, intett Stilesnak. „Mármint az egyórás masszázst tudjam le gyorsan?”, kérdezte Stiles élesen.

Végigmérték egymást, és Derek befogta. Szerencsére.

Azóta pedig csinálják ezt a… valamit.

Derek belépett, biccentett és a tekintete felmérte Stilest. Stiles kényelmes, laza ruhában szeretett dolgozni. Derek persze tökéletesen festett az öltönyében.

– Levetkőzöl? – bukott ki Stilesból a kérdés. Derek ajka megrándult. – Úgy értem, sokat segítene…

– Nem mondod.

Derek kényelmesen vetkőzött. És figyelte, ahogy Stiles figyeli.

Stiles bezárta az ajtót. Kulcsra. Derek rápillantott, amikor kattant a zár, de nem kommentálta. Nem kommentált túl sok dolgot. Stiles odalépett mögé, amikor már csak az alsónadrág maradt rajta. Izmos háta volt, Stiles felmérte és szinte látta rajta a csomókat. Azért végigsimította a bőrét. Derek megrezzent.

– Nehéz nap?

– Nehéz hét – morogta Derek. Hátrapillantott a válla felett. – Gondolod, hogy tudsz segíteni?

– Mindig tudok segíteni, nagyfiú… – Stiles ujjai végigsiklottak Derek hátán, hallotta, ahogy a férfi mély lélegzetet vesz. – Na, dobd le magad.

Derek levette az alsónadrágját. Most a mozdulat nem azért volt lassú, hogy kihívónak hasson; Stiles figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy bizonytalan. Elfordult, amíg Derek magára tekerte a törölközőt és felfeküdt az ágyra.

– Lazíts… – mormolta, miközben végigfuttatta a kezét Derek nyakszirtjén, lapockáin, aztán a gerince vonalán egészen a törölközőig. – Most kapcsolj ki mindent, ez az egy óra csak rólad szól. Nincsenek ügyfelek, nincsenek feladatok, nincsenek határidők. Kapcsold ki a gondolatokat.

Derek sóhajtott egyet, ahogy Stiles belekezdett. Jó volt érinteni a bőrét, Stiles keze könnyedén siklott a mentolos illatú krémtől. Ráérősen masszírozta ki a vállából a csomókat, kényelmesen haladt lefelé.

Derek megnyikkant, amikor eljutott a csípőjéig és lassan lehúzta róla a törölközőt.

Ez már nem volt igazán professzionális, Stiles maga is tudta. Ezt nem lett volna szabad tenni, és azt végképp nem, ami ezután következik. De nem bírt ellenállni. Vágyott rá és tudta, hogy Derek is vágyik. Látszott a mozdulatain, a zihálásán.

Úgyhogy megérintette a fenekét most is, mint az előző alkalommal. Teljes testes masszázs. Lassan, csinálta, finoman. Érzékien. Gyúrás és simogatás határán járt, hallgatta, Derek hogyan sóhajt jólesően.

Egyetlen ujja végigsiklott a farpofái között.

Volt már olyan kliens, akivel megtette, és nem egy olyan, akinél álmodozott, hogy megteszi. De a legtöbbször kerülte az intim területeket, mert elolvasott ugyan nem egy cikket és könyvet az intimmasszázsról, de most nem ez volt a cél.

Derekkel viszont más volt. Az első pillanattól fogva, hogy a férfi hajlandó volt lefáradni ide, és egymásra néztek, Stiles érezte, hogy ez más. Vibrált közöttük a levegő.

Derek hangosan nyögött, amikor körözni kezdett az ánuszán. Egy ujjal, ráérősen. Izgatóan. A férfi önkéntelenül kezdte ringatni a csípőjét, bele az érintésébe, és közben izgatta saját magát. Lassan, kényelmesen. Legutóbb elélvezett így Stiles asztalán.

– Kérlek… – Derek hangja rekedt volt, picit hátrafordult. – Nyúlj belém…

Stiles valamivel erősebb nyomást gyakorolt, aztán visszahúzta az ujját. Nem kínozni akart, egyáltalán nem, de ez a mozdulat túl sok határt lépett volna át.

– Valami gond van…? – Derek picit feltámaszkodott, megérezte a hezitálását.

– Nem, nincs gond – vágta rá Stiles, de Derek addigra felült. Megfordult. Magára rántotta a törölközőt, de Stiles akkor már látta. Látta a merevedését. Látta, hogy mennyire felizgatta.

Nyelt egyet.

– Nem okos dolog. És én nem ezért vagyok itt. Igazából… a nővéred nem ezért fizet.

Derek elvörösödött és Stiles is rájött, mennyire szerencsétlen volt ez a mondat. Mintha Dereknek bérelne egy kurvát a nővére, hogy néha lazítson…

– Bocsánat. – Derek felkelt, erősen markolta maga előtt a törölközőt, szerencsétlen és ügyetlen mozdulattal. – Elnézést kérek, máskor nem fordul elő. Majd megbeszélem Laurával, nem kérek többet masszázst.

– Derek, én nem úgy értettem! – Stiles utána kapott, az érintés hirtelen lett, odébb lökte Derek kezét, felfedte az ölét. Még látszott a merevedés emléke.

– Nem akartalak kihasználni. Nem értem, hogy gondoltam. Rémes… rémes ember vagyok… – Derek tekintete a földre tapadt, a keze remegett.

– Nem. Nem… – Stiles megérintette a férfi arcát. Forró volt és vörös. Stiles a hüvelykujjával cirógatta a bőrét végig. – Ez egyáltalán nem igaz. Nem használtál ki, és nem vagy… semmi rossz nem vagy, Derek. Akartam. Ezt akartam, hogy megkívánj.

Derek felnézett rá. Zavarodott, viharos volt a szeme. Stiles hüvelykje már az ajkát cirógatta.

– Én kívántalak… – suttogta Dereknek. Derek nyelt egyet, előrébb mozdult.

Puha volt az ajka, kíváncsi a nyelve, lassú a csókja. Megmarkolta Stiles tarkóját, a szorítása arra ösztönözte Stilest, hogy legyen lassú, óvatosan felfedező ő is, ne mohó és kapkodós.

– Amikor beléptél, azonnal megkívántalak – mondta újra, mikor Derek megszakította a csókot. – Ez, ahogy viselkedtem, amit veled tettem… nagyon szakmaiatlan volt. Nagyon elfogadhatatlan. Nem így kell csinálni. Ne így csináljuk.

– De akarod csinálni? – kérdezte Derek karcosan. Stiles elmosolyodott.

– Nagyon. – Simogatta Derek arcát, figyelte, hogy múlik lassan a vörössége. – Mikor randiztál utoljára, Derek?

– Nincs rá időm.

– Találkozz velem.

Derek bólintott, picit talán bizonytalanul, de aztán megcsókolta Stilest, nagyon is határozottan.

 

 

Az étterem nem volt puccos. Derek választotta és Stiles szerette a választását, ahogy azt is, hogy gyakran jár ide. Kikapcsolódni – Derek így mondta. Stiles sokat beszélt, Derek keveset, de olyankor őszintének tűnt. Stiles szerette hallgatni, úgy érezte, elhallgatná még akármeddig.

Derek kocsija viszont puccos volt, bőrillatú, csillogó, nagymacskaszerű Camaro. Stiles nyelt egyet, amikor a vacsora végén Derek beült mellé.

– Hazajössz velem? – kérdezte a férfi. Stiles kapkodón bólintott.

– Igen. Igen.

Hallgattak, amíg Derek vezetett. A rádió halkan duruzsolt közöttük, a város fényei lágyan olvadtak össze. Derek háza nagy és csupa-üveg volt. Riasztóval védte a tágas, csaknem üres szobákat. Bizonytalan hangon beszélt róluk, míg körbevezette Stilest.

– És ez… a háló… – állt meg az utolsó ajtó előtt.

Stiles végigmérte az arcát.

– Zavarban vagy? – Derek bólintott. – Láttalak már meztelenül, nagyfiú. Láttalak már elélvezni.

– De én téged nem.

– Oh… – Stiles elhallgatott. Némán követte Dereket a hálóba. Hatalmas, széles ágy fogadta, könyvek az éjjeliszekrényen, gardrób és fürdőszoba félig nyitott ajtaja. Szépen lesimított ágytakaró.

Csókolóztak. Stiles most levetkőztette Dereket. Simogatta közben, megcsókolta az előbukkanó bőrfelületet. Derek sóhajtott, amikor az ágyra ereszkedtek.

Megfogta Stiles kezét, picit megszorította, hogy rá figyeljen.

– Azt akarom, hogy belém hatolj.

– Tudom. – Stiles rámosolygott Derekre, látta rajta a megkönnyebbülést. Hozzásimult, megcsókolta, utána súgta a fülébe. – Tudom, hogy mit szeretsz.

Ez az előjáték most más volt. Kölcsönös de türelmetlen, kapkodós és sürgető. Derek zihált, mikor a végén megint oda jutottak. Stiles a fiókból előrángatott síkosítót kente most az ujjára, lelassítva körözött a férfi ánuszán.

– Kérlek… – nyögte Derek és felkiáltott, amikor Stiles teljesítette a kérést.

Belemozdult az érintésbe, hamarosan már türelmetlennek tűnt, mint aki még többet akar. Még egy ujjat, aztán annál is többet. Stiles kezében csúszkált az óvszeres tasak, Derek sietősen tépte fel, segített Stiles merevedésére görgetni.

– Most lassítsunk, jó? – suttogta Stiles. Derek nyögött egyet, de türelmesen hátradőlt.

Stiles tényleg lassú ütemben hatolt a testébe. Megvárta, amíg Derek egészen ellazul, és csak aztán kezdett mozogni. Derek felnyögött, Stiles karjába kapaszkodott, körme a bőrébe mart.

– Így jó? Így szereted? – mormolta Stiles az ajkára.

– Nagyon jó.

Egymásra néztek. Stiles nézte, hogyan lesz Derek arca egyre pirosabb, lélegzete kapkodó, pillái hogyan csukódnak az élvezet hevében. Érezte, hogyan rándul össze a teste, masszírozón szorítva rá a merevedésére. Előrelökött, hogy elélvezzen.

Derek nyakába temette az arcát, csókolta a bőrét. Nem tudott, nem is akart megszólalni, és persze nem beszélt Derek sem. Csak csendben, egymás karjában lélegeztek.


End file.
